


Please?

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [12]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pike - Freeform, Scott just likes to watch the world burn, Sexual Content, Yaoi, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is busy. Mike is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please?

Authors Note: I am the father of this ship nobody can stop me  
Yet another sexy fanfiction and I regret nothing.  
Anyway, I have a really good idea for a multi chapter PG x Mike fanfiction that I will write first then post in parts later. That will come out sometime soon!

"Scott."  
Silence.  
"Scoootttt."  
More silence.   
"Babe."  
"Mike, I can't right now, I'm busy."  
"You're watching anime."  
"Busy."  
Mike growled and cuddled Scott from behind as he sat in a chair watching some sort of Anime that Mike couldn't recognize. It didn't matter though. He had been practically begging Scott to come to the bed and get down and funky with him for almost twenty minutes. His pants were starting to become uncomfortably tight and he felt incredibly enraged that his annoying, usually-a-horndog boyfriend wouldn't satisfy his needs. It was an absolute outrage!  
"Scott, I'm horny as shit right now and your not helping me."  
No reply.  
"Hmp. Fine."  
Mike growled and stood up from the crouching position he was in and walked out of the room, leaving Scott to whatever shitty anime he was oh-so-interested in. He angrily walked to his-their room and shut the door. He paced in the room, arms crossed, pissed off and sexually frustrated. He sighed and sat on his bed, crossing his legs and staring up at the ceiling.   
It wasn't long until he had had enough and took off his pants, and his hand was moving quickly up and down his length. He moaned quietly, hoping he wouldn't be heard by Scott, so he could avoid any embarrassment and teasing. He bit his lip to try and stifle his moans, but they still came out louder than he was expecting.   
"Nhhh... Ffffuck" he growled. "Why c-couldn't he just fuck me..."  
The door slid open.  
"What was that?"  
It was Scott.  
Mike quickly took a pillow from his side and put it over his downstairs. "Absolutely nothing!"   
He knew it was too late.  
Scott grinned and walked over, taking the pillow out from over his hardened parts. "You could have just waited until that episode was over," he cooed softly, gently rubbing his finger up and down it. Mike shut his eyes and blushed. "You could have just fucked me then w-watched."  
Scott rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, but I love making you mad. It turns me on."  
"Y-you're- ahh- weird." He spat, quivering under Scott's gentle teasing touches. He ignored him and continued to touch, Mike bucking his hips up searching for more friction.   
"Please, more."  
"What was that?"   
Scott grabbed Mike harshly.  
"Aaah! P-please, more..."  
"More what?"  
He let go.  
"Jesus- just fuck me already!"  
He didn't need to hear that twice.


End file.
